Swallow
by XxPoisondXByXDracoxX
Summary: Swallow." He told her.Hermione shook her head."Hermione, swallow it." Draco demanded. "I'm not taking it out until you swallow every last drop."She just continued to glare at him with teary glossed eyes.DM/HG Oneshot! DOES cotain humor!1578 hit in 6 days!


Hey guys this is my first Oneshot and been trying to finish this forever so I finally did!! YaQy me!! (Lookie Paige our word is in there!! SEE!!)

I don't if I posted it in the right Categories and what not so please let me know of any of my mistakes, please excuse the Grammar and Spelling I tried my best, please R&R!!

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; A place where young Wizards and Witches come together to learn Magic in peace and unite as one no matter which House they are in.

"Come off it you bloody stubborn girl!!"

"NO!!'

"We've been at this for almost an hour already!!

"Can't you just give in and do this one thing for me!"

"I don't want to!!"

"You're going to!!"

"No!!"

"I said you are!!"

"I said, NO!!"

"And why not?"

"Because I said no!!"

With a sigh sounding more like a grunt of frustration he mentally slapped himself, unable to control his anger with the stubborn girl acting like a child sitting in front of him. He took in a deep breath willing himself to keep control of his temper, which resembles a bomb with a small lit fuse, finally he did the only thing he knew how to do: Smirking that well known smirk to make any girl melt, pressing his body closer, filling her body with the warmth of his, giving small feather soft kisses here and there that cause her to feel breathless, speaking almost below a whisper to make a girls knees shake, "Haven't had that pretty little mouth of yours for a wile now," followed by a soft little peck.

"Get use to it then," trying her best not to give in so easily.

"Haven't felt your hot breathe on me." Another peck.

"Lucky you, it might be fire by now," she said but much more softly.

"Haven't had those soft pink lips," another.

Nothing.

"Or that wonderfully, talented tongue of yours pressing against m--"

He was interrupted by her voice speaking his name, "Draco?"

Smirking, he knew by the sound of her barely audible voice, he won.

"Yes?"

"I! SAID! NO!"

This time slapping himself on the forehead, he began deep breathes again,

He knew what he had to do to get what he wanted but hated to have to do it, so he tried once again.

"Please."

Silence.

"Hermione, please?"

"I won't do it!"

With another grunt he lunged forward and pinned Hermione down to the bed, if you can call pinning having the pinned person still moving, kicking, and screaming.

"Get off!"

"Sorry sweetie but no more nice Draco."

"You were never nice a day of your life!! Every part of you is just cruel!!"

Not caring to answer to her remarks he rolled his eyes finally catching her wrist in a tight grip and pinning them onto the bed above her head.

"Now Hermione," He spoke as if speaking to a child, "Don't make me force you, you know bad I feel when I do that."

"Ha, you, feel bad." She mocked, struggling trying to release her hands from his grip.

No use.

"I think you enjoy it more immensely when you force me to take it." She hissed at him.

"Not so much anymore, don't get me wrong the first couple times was bliss, now I'm just afraid it's going to hurt you if I shove it in to fast."

She narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll bite it." She spoke venomously.

He raised an eyebrow at this and a smirk spread across his handsome face, clearly amused.

"I know the Gryfindor in you thinks you can handle anything, sorry darling, it won't work."

"And why not?"

"Easy. It's too hard."

Both knowing she lost by the expression on her face, he took the chance and shoved it in her small mouth, causing her eyes to widen in shock and horror. How she hated this. A single tear rolled down Hermione's rosy cheek. Finally, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, letting out a final sigh of relief, letting all of the build up from earlier slip away, everything in Draco's being relaxed as everything left his tense panting body.

Looking down into the watery eyes of the beautiful creature below him, looking at her tear filled eyes, the expression on her face, he knew she hated everything about this, the whole ordeal, the taste; even the smell made her want to gag she absolutely hated it. Draco felt a twinge of guilt but kept telling himself it just had to be done. The twinge of guilt very quickly left when she gave him a death glare he only seen when speaking of The Dark Lord.

"Swallow." He told her.

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, swallow it." Draco demanded. "I'm not taking it out until you swallow every last drop."

She just continued to glare at him with teary glossed eyes.

Draco pushed it in just a little more into her small mouth resulting Hermione to come out with a gagging noise.

Draco pulled out just a bit allowing it to still be into her mouth but not in enough to choke her, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Keeping it in your mouth only makes you taste it longer then you should." He spoke with a smirk on his handsome face.

He felt her tongue glide across the tip and could tell she was taking his words into consideration trying not to taste it.

Draco wanted to laugh at her, she resembled a child with the scrunched up look, the stubbornness, having to force her to do something she reminded him of himself when he was a child.

After a few more agonizing moments she was finally forced to swallow the thick dreadful substance. Her eyes watered and her face scrunched up as she felt the hot substance go down her throat, it was so hot and thick and the mere idea of it made her want to puke.

Draco rolled over and lay down beside Hermione, "Wasn't so bad, eh??" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Hermione didn't answer him; she just turned on her side her back facing Draco.

"Aww. Listen, I know you don't want to but you have no other choice and you know that." Said Draco.

"If it makes you any better...my Father use to make me when I was a child." He spoke quietly.

Hermione didn't know whether what he told her was shocking or the way he carelessly said it was more shocking.

She turned to face Draco and couldn't picture that happening to him as a little boy.

"Draco."

"Let's not talk about it okay??" Draco said quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

"But." She protested.

"Come on, dinner should be starting soon," Draco said, changing the subject. "I'm starving."

"I wonder what caused your hunger," She spoke sarcastically, "Maybe chasing me around the bloody room and wrestling me down to a bloody bed?!" Hermione said loudly.

"Now Hermione, you know it has to be done, at least...Oh...three times a day." Said Draco, not helping but to smile.

"I hate you!!" Hermione shouted.

"Keep your voice down Hermione; it was you who couldn't stop shoving your tongue down my throat." He said with a smirk.

"What?! Me? Who use to sneak in my bed every night making up stupid excuses for why you couldn't just sleep in you're dorm?"

"They weren't stupid!! The picture on my wall was hitting on me each time I got dressed!!"

"Oh yes and the candle sticks in my room do the salsa with the candle holders."

He gave her a stern look, "You could've just said no but no, you liked me in bed huh??"

Hermione was silent.

"1-0 Malfoy."

"I don't understand why Madam Pomfrey couldn't just give me the muggle medication." Hermione whined exasperated.

"Because, this Potion would cure your Mono faster," Draco said. "Don't you want to better much sooner?? So you can finally kiss these lips?"

He pursed his lips out so full of himself.

She smiled at his stupidity.

Hermione sighed and pulled a pillow over her face, she hated being sick with Mono, but what was much worse was the taste and thickness of that bloody potion, she shuddered at the mere thought of the taste.

"Come on let's get washed up and go eat, I'm hungry." Draco said, setting next to her on the bed.

"No, I'm mad at you." She said from under the pillow, her voice sounding muffled.

"Why are you mad at me?? Because you wont take your medicine and I have to force you to take it? Because I care for you and want you to feel better? Well excuse me, Hermione, for loving you." Said Draco, a bit dramatically.

Hermione moved the pillow off her face and looked at him, "No, you hurt my mouth with the Wand." She pouted like a little girl.

"I did? I'm sorry, it wouldn't happen if you just took the bloody potion."

"Why can't you just use a spoon? Or a Goblet?" She asked softly.

"Use a spoon or a Goblet? And spill it all over the place when your pushing me off of you?" Draco said.

Hermione sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right."

There was a peaceful silence for a few moments where they just lay there.

"You had Mono when you were a little boy?" Hermione exclaimed suddenly.

With a smirk of pride Draco said, "Why yes, yes I did."

"You disgust me."

"I know but you love me all the same."

Hermione realised something and a big grin came upon her face.

"Mono is a Muggle or Muggle born disease, how did you come to catch Mono Draco??"

Dracos face dropped and began rambling, "Well you see...Uh...Err..." Knowing Hermione there was no way out,

"Fine, there was this park and she was there and she was the prettiest girl I saw but again I was only 10!!"

Draco said frantically.

Hermione just burst into laughter.

"You Draco Malfoy? Kissed a Muggle at the age of 10?" She laughed.

"Bloody Hell I was maturing, plus I was pressured."

Hearing this only made her laugh harder, "Pressured?? What did she point a lollipop to you're head??"

"Ha ha, Blaise kissed a girl and wouldn't stop going on about it, even Crabbe got some!!" He said defensively.

"Crabbe? Wow you really were a messed up child."

"Made me the man I am today." He smirked.

"Can't we just sleep for a while and I'll get us something from the kitchens later?" She asked snuggling up to him.

"Ew, in this bed? With the sick cooties?" He looked around jokingly.

"Draco!"

"I'm hungry now! And besides I don't want to catch it from you I got Quidditch to work on."

She glared at him.

"I'm going down to eat come with me if you'd like or I'll bring you something up." He said backing away from the bed quickly.

"You're not leaving me alone Malfoy!" She got out of bed making her way towards him.

"Ooh, using last names again are we? Forget it it's not working." He said putting on his shoes.

Hermione thought of something for a moment or to and started to act out her little plan. She so slow and seductively walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, a mischievous grin upon her lips. "Back away Granger I'm going to get sick!" Draco stated backing away, which he really regretted but he was just so hungry.

"You're such an evil git Malfoy!"

"One you must really like, I'm not the one who got Mono Granger."

"Yes Mono is from swapping spit and I'm not the one who is _known_ for disgustingly sloppy kisses Malfoy!"

"Oh yes I'm sorry, you're known for being the bookworm sidekick to Weasel and Potty, GRANGER!"

They found themselves face to face both hot headed and panting. Something went off in Dracos being and hungrily kissed Hermione, she of course started kissing him back with just as much hunger. He suddenly stopped, "Can you catch Mono once you already had it?" He asked stupidly, panting. "Or is that the Turkey Dots??"

Hermione knew it was evil but she just wanted him so much right now and what were the chances, really? And she would take good care of him but still...

"Nope you can't!" She answered and they were at it again. Just as they made their way to the bed, "I love it when you use Malfoy." He spoke breathlesly.

"I know.

_**Three Days Later...**_

"I thought you said you couldn't get it again?" Draco coughed.

"Um...Er..." Hermione stammered thinking of something to say.

"I knew it was the Turkey Dots!" He shouted hitting himself in the head.

"The Chicken Pox." She corrected.

"Whatever chickens and turkeys they all fly anyways."

She resisted the comment on that one.

"I'l take good care of you don't worry."

"I don't want you to."

"Aw, come now. At least we can kiss?" She suggested trying to make it better.

He sighed.

"Well I guess lying in bed with you is better then Snape and McGonagall's classes anyways." He spoke and gave her a soft kiss.

"I hope so." She giggled, "I love you, Malfoy."

"I Love you too, Granger."

And they both lay there in each others arms until sleep came upon them.

The End.

Hoped you liked it PLEASE R&R!!

Spank you.


End file.
